


you can be the boss

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: White Girl (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Black Out, Blood, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cocaine, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Insecurity, Jealousy, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Objectification, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sexist Language, Smoking, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, jerking off, pee drinking, puking, watersport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23991487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic it includes HEAVY TRIGGERS.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/db60e510f87c451e9740859c44d6a01e/c14363c8586fa2aa-3a/s500x750/509544df316a24ec34457de6d74454c30aecf758.jpg
Relationships: Kelly (White Girl) / Reader
Kudos: 12





	you can be the boss

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic it includes HEAVY TRIGGERS.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥  
> Aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/db60e510f87c451e9740859c44d6a01e/c14363c8586fa2aa-3a/s500x750/509544df316a24ec34457de6d74454c30aecf758.jpg

“Hey, Y/N, right? The chart I’ve asked you to fill out, it’s totally wrong. Well, what else can you expect from someone without experience but what can we do, huh? Come to my office for a sec, alright?” Your boss said before he turned away and walked up towards his room. 

You were cussing inside, you just moved in to New York. It was your first proper job, and you were convinced your boss will fire you. He wouldn’t even need to specify the reason; it was your probation only.

“You remind me of a girl that used to work here.” Kelly said as he entered his office and closed the glass door once you walked in as well. “You actually got her position, but she kinda messed things up…yeah…” You eyed him nervously, but as he made a tilt with his head in a gesture to walk up to him, you did. Shit, you didn’t want to move back home to your parents, you needed this job, this money. “…she was a bad…bad girl.” You slightly shivered as he reached out and ran his finger along the line of your lock. “There’s a copy of a chart on my desk, I want you to bend down and read it thoroughly.” You panted as he grabbed onto your cheek and kissed you wildly. Shit, this was your boss…this was so wrong on so many levels, but fuck he was hot as hell, and the way he kissed you melted you. “I would give you some candy powder babe, but we gotta be careful…who knows…maybe we could have some later, hm?” He raised an eyebrow then he grabbed onto your hair and pushed you down onto his desk.  
He quickly rolled up your skirt and once he pushed your panties aside you could feel the wet head of his dick. 

“Oh shit…” You grabbed hold of the edges of his table. Fuck, he was damn long. 

You briefly glanced down at the mentioned chart, but whether he meant it seriously or not you couldn’t possibly focus on anything right then. He was slamming hard inside you, the smacking noises of his bare skin hitting against yours was hot. Kelly slipped his hands under your blouse and he grunted pleased once he got his fingers under your bra, so he could start grabbing and rubbing your tits. You bit down on your lower lip as he yanked your hair back and as your back was pressed against him, he began to kiss your neck. As his beard was scratching against your skin, it was making you tingle in your clit. He bit down on your shoulder and the desk trembled as he came inside you. You wished that it’d have lasted longer, but without a lock on the door, it was already risky enough to do this on the first place. Once he stepped aside from you, you abruptly rolled your skirt down as after a brief knock one of your colleague stepped inside. Thankfully both you and Kelly looked somewhat presentable. You picked up the chart from the table and took a few steps away from his desk, but you had to hold your legs closed very tight because you felt how the warm come began to drip out of you. Thankfully whatever Tim wanted he discussed it quick, and as soon as he left you reached out and took a few tissues out of a box, however you stopped as Kelly walked up to you and took them out of your hands. 

“Spread your legs.” You looked up into his eyes, Jesus those ocean blue eyes were doing things to you, you felt like you would do anything what he would ask. As you parted your legs you hummed as he reached in between your legs to wipe you somewhat clean then he tossed the tissues out into his bin. He smirked as you slipped your hand around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. “You’re such a bad girl too…a nasty…dirty…little bitch.” He kissed you back then he eventually walked back behind his desk and began to type something on his computer. “Why are you still here? Hm?” He glanced down and continued typing. “Go back and work.” 

“Yeah….of course.” You nervously adjusted your hair then left his office. Holy shit…this was hot but did this mean this was it? As you sat down at your desk you looked around at all the others, as if to make sure they didn’t know that your boss was just 8 inches inside you a few minutes ago. But everyone seemed to be busy with work or something. You glanced back at Kelly’s office and you exhaled before you turned back to your computer. He was handsome like extremely, but the way he spoke made you feel kinda bad, not as if dirty talking wasn’t hot, but it was different. You glanced down at the chart and nervously chewed at the end of your pen, but you tensed up as Kelly stepped behind your chair and leaned in. He smelled so good, his cologne made you wet on its own. 

“Y/N, here’s the address of a club I usually go to, you should come tonight.” Goosebumps appeared on your skin as he discretely reached over your table as he put the note down just close enough that his arm brushed against your breasts. “Be there, okay?” You nodded and as he left, you folded the note which you put inside your purse. 

*

You weren’t really one who went to parties and you were hesitant about going, but you wanted to meet Kelly. You wanted to feel his lips on yours again, his greedy hands all over your body. You had a mini jeans skirt on you with a crop top, you actually dig these out from the bottom of your drawer because you weren’t comfortable enough wearing such clothes, but maybe Kelly would appreciate them, and thankfully you were right. As soon as he spotted you in the club, he gave you such a lustful look. As he leaned in to give you a hug he whispered into your ear. “Your tits are fucking hot in these….let’s get you a drink, Y/N.” You held your eyes on him while he ordered the whiskey for you two, once you both drank it up he pulled you after him to the toilet. It was dark and no one was sober enough to care who came in despite of their gender. He dragged you after him inside a stall what he locked after himself. You moaned as he kissed you deeply, you sucked on his tongue and pressed your lap against his. You could be loud, the music penetrated through the walls loudly. You undid your crop top and dropped it on the floor. You moaned as Kelly dived his head in between your breasts. “I love your tits…” You blushed from your boss’ words and you panted as he began to suck your nipples, then you watched him as he pulled a transparent small package out of his back pocket then poured some of the white substance onto your breasts what he snorted all up, and what he couldn’t he just licked it off. You wouldn’t have thought that he was actually serious about the cocaine, but shit, it was so fucking hot. “Your turn.” He put the package with the remained coke in it in your hand. 

“How do you want me to…?” You were nervous, cause you haven’t tried it before, but shit you were already so high on adrenaline, and your horniness just drove you to do it. 

“From my dick.” 

Kelly undid his belt then once he unzipped his jeans he untucked his long erect penis. You got down on your knees and after you gave it a lick, you poured the remained coke there. Sniffing it up was crazy, it hurt and sting a bit, but you felt so lightheaded and so damn strong and turned on at the same time. You took his cock inside your mouth and began to suck him. Kelly grabbed onto your hair and began to pull you onto his dick, harder till it made you to gag. You spat on the floor after you coughed then you took his cock back inside your mouth. Your eyes watered from your gag reflex, and your black mascara ran down along your face, but not like it’d be that visible under the dark neon red lights. You looked up at Kelly, he was handsome, and his grunts were hot as he was fucking your throat faster. You gagged again and pulled back. “Hold on…I’m gonna come.” You forced yourself back and inhaled in deep through your nostrils to not throw up. You gagged as the warm come hit against your throat but as he held your head there you squeezed your eyes shut and swallowed it all. As he pulled out you leaned above the toilet and threw up, shit you were so high. Kelly pulled you up as you finished and began to kiss your neck. “Maybe I should take you home, hm?”

“Uhumm..” You clang onto him, and looked up at him but your eyelids felt so heavy. He reached down for your top what he put back on you, then he pulled you out after him. “I so want you to fuck me.” You said to him while you were waiting for your drinks.

“Oh yeah?” He smirked at you smugly. “Maybe next time.” He said then as he looked aside, he gave a look to another girl, who smiled at him. 

“Yeah, I want to have your long dick in me so badly, Kelly.” He held the glass to your lips and tilted it so you could drink up the whiskey and once he had his drink, you left the club. 

“Here, take her home safe.” He gave money to a taxi driver before he helped you in. 

“Kelly…please come home with me.” You pouted as he waved at you then walked back to the club. You angrily pulled the taxi’s door in and watched as he walked back inside then went up to that girl. You were sobbing on the way back to your apartment. What else were you expecting? He was your boss, and this wasn’t some fairy-tale, it was real life. 

*

On the next day at work you felt like crap and you looked with anger at Kelly as he told you to meet him at his office. Once you stepped in you huffed as he pressed you against the wall and kissed you on the lips. 

“No…leave me.” You moved your head away and pushed on him slightly. “Did you have fun with that plastic girl?” 

“Oh….you’re still on that? I’m not your boyfriend, we’re just having fun here, huh? Come on..” He leaned in and pressed some kisses onto your shoulder then neck. 

“Even if we’re not. You were a jerk.” You looked up at him, it was hard to hold that upset look when he looked that handsome. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or leave you alone?” 

“Just shut up Kelly…” You leaned in and kissed his neck then his lips. “You know I want you.” You reached down and rubbed his bulge through his jeans. As he pushed on your shoulder you got down on your knees, and quickly unzipped his jeans. You opened your lips and began to suck on his hard dick. You were doing it in a fast rhythm as Kelly was pulling your hair like that. You gagged hard as he came down your throat though you quickly got up in the moment someone came in after a knock. Kelly greeted an old manager and you excused yourself before you walked back to your desk. Your knees were red and you wiped your lips, so you thought the manager probably had a few ideas what was happening there earlier on, but instead of looking shocked or disapproving he gave you a small smirk, which you didn't like at all, but thankfully you haven't seen him since then. 

*

The both of you were high and drunk. Kelly’s apartment was cool, way better than your place. You were dancing naked for him as he was jerking off, while with his other hand he held a bottle of beer what he was drinking up. 

“Ah shit…come here Y/N.” He grabbed onto your waist and pulled you onto his lap. “Do you have a boyfriend?” He grinned as you shook your head and he thrust his dick up inside you. “I’d prefer if it’d stay that way…I don’t want anyone else to fuck your beautiful pussy….if I’d want a whore I’d pay one.” You moaned up as he thrust up deeper inside you and you began to ride on him faster. 

“So you want me to be only yours? While you can fuck anyone, you desire?” You whispered in his ear, then you bent back as he grabbed onto your breasts. You rested your hands on his knees as you were rocking back hard against his cock. 

“Yeah. That girl…who used to work for us had this boyfriend…some sketchy guy…didn’t like it at all. But you'll be only mine, right?” You whimpered as he slipped his fingers onto your clit and began to rub it while he sped up his thrusts. 

“I’m only yours Kelly….only yours…” You clenched your muscles more, and licked your lips, and panted as you felt so close to come. His dick was so big. You looked down at him and moaned more as he was massaging your breast. You cried out as you reached your orgasm. Jesus you even cried a little, it was fucking overwhelming, it was that good. “Fuck Kelly…” He grabbed onto you and pinned you under himself and began to hump you harder till he came in you after a few more thrusts. 

*

You couldn’t imagine who called you in the middle of the night, and you blamed yourself for not muting it at least, however you picked it up as you saw it was Kelly.

“Hey…”

“Finally. I thought you’re never gonna answer. This isn’t why we’re paying for your company phone bills.”

“Kelly…” You squinted your eyes at your clock then leaned on your back. “It’s fucking 2 am.” 

“So? Take a taxi and come to my apartment.” 

“Gosh…are you serious?” You asked in between a yawn.

“Stop being so stupid, put on some clothes for fuck’s sake and come over. Be a good girl, okay?” 

You looked at your phone as he’s hanged up. You were hesitating about going, you weren’t stupid, it was clearer than anything that he was only using you, moreover he disrespected you like no one else ever did before. You weren’t in the mood to put on anything, so you just put on a coat, and under it was nothing else but a laced thong. 

*

Once you knocked on the door, you didn’t have to wait at all, and you wrapped you arms around Kelly as he dragged you inside, you tasted the cocaine of his tongue mixed with some alcohol. 

“Listen, next time I call you. You don’t ask any fucking questions. You do what I fucking say, okay girlie?” 

“Yeah.” Shit. You should have snapped at him or be angry or something, but the way he treated you somehow turned you on, to be his property only and no one else’s. 

“Fucking hell…you’re crazy.” He smirked as he unbuttoned your coat then placed his hands onto your tits. You leaned in and kissed him more, you loved how his beard was scratching your soft skin. You panted as he bit down on your lower lip then he pushed your thong down. “Hmm…” You clang more onto him as he slipped his hand between your legs, you felt how intense your clit was throbbing as soon as his palm pressed against your cunt. “You want my dick badly, don’t you?” You moaned and kissed him while you pressed down against his hand. “You’re such a slut…say it…say it.” 

“I’m a slut.” You panted against his lips, and you whimpered as he slipped two of his fingers up inside your wet pussy. You grabbed tightly onto his shirt, and arched your back against the wall. He licked your breasts all over, then began to suck on one of your nipples. “Ah Kelly…I want your dick in me.” He grunted then as he pulled his fingers out of you he lifted it to his lips what he licked off, then he grabbed tight onto you so he carried you to his sofa. You threw your coat away then got on your knees and stuck your bum out. You looked back behind your shoulder at Kelly, shit you were becoming more wet as he began to undress. His hairy chest was so sexy, and just the view of his circumcised long dick made your pussy drip. You pushed your ass out more as he poured some coke on it what he snorted up, then he poured some onto his tongue what you licked off. “Oh shit Kelly, fuck me real hard.” You cried up as he thrust his erect dick inside you. With every thrust you felt his dogtag hitting against your back, you grabbed tighter onto the sofa, shit you were so close to come. You rested your head back against his shoulder as he was fucking you hard from behind, his hands massaging your breasts firmly. You reached out and ran your fingers along his dark hair and kissed his neck. “You’re a fucking God.” You moaned loudly as you felt the pulsating feeling in your pussy walls, what clenched tightly around his erect dick, each thrust sending you closer to your orgasm. You screamed when you came, his cock moving fast inside you. You panted as he shoved you on your chest on the sofa then got behind you and rubbed the wet head of his cock along your ass crack. 

“You don’t need a lube, right? You’re a big girl.” He asked while he was jerking his cock, the tip of it poking against your asshole. 

“You can do whatever you want to do to me, Kelly.” You snickered along with him, but you moaned up and grabbed tight onto a cushion as he began to push his cock inside your ass. It hurt, but even pain felt good if he was the one who caused it. 

“So fucking tight.” He grabbed onto your hair and pulled you back by it so you’d have arched your back while he was fucking you hard in the ass. “There’s a bottle on the coffee table, help yourself girlie.” You reached over to the Martini bottle, and drank up half of it while Kelly slowed down then you handled the bottle to him, which he finished. You whimpered from the pain as he sped up his thrusts but he pulled out of you and pushed you on your back. “Open your mouth…yeah stick your tongue out.” The golden bracelet on his wrist was clinking from the wanking, apart from that you heard Kelly’s needy panting, which was fucking sexy. The hot cum landed all over your breasts, face and some on your tongue what you swallowed down. He plopped down on top of you and licked off his own cum but without swallowing it he spat it inside your mouth. You swallowed it all, and it had such a nice taste mixed with the alcohol. 

“I fucking love you, Kelly.” You smiled as he bit down on your neck and rubbed his bearded chin along it. 

“I bet you do.” He snorted then he began to crawl lower. “You’re talking some stupid shit.” You panted as he nibbled along your inner thigh, his words didn’t really hurt you, you were way too numb or high, you couldn’t even tell them apart. 

“Ah Kelly.” You parted your legs as he poured some cocaine along your pussy lips and onto your clit, what he then licked off. You smiled as he crawled back to you and kissed you, your lips felt so heavy and you were having illusions as if you were falling, Kelly’s voice was somewhat dragging you back to reality but at one point everything turned black. 

*

“Y/N..Y/N!” 

You whined and covered your eyes as the bright light hurt like hell. As the blanket was pulled off you, you shivered then opened your eyes slowly eventually. 

“Finally, you’re awake. We gotta go to work.” Jesus, how was he able to wake up and look that fresh?! You felt like shit and probably looked like it too. 

“I didn’t bring my clothes…”

“Yeah, well…. your problem not mine.” Kelly said as he picked up his car keys then walked up to you, he stroked your bare thigh then breasts. “I tell you what, I can drop you off at your apartment but that’s it, we’re going separately. I don’t want any unnecessary gossips at Bad Mag…but come on then, we’re already late.” You nodded but as you got up you quickly run out to the toilet to throw up. Gosh, it was embarrassing, but at least you could clean your face and look a bit better than before. You picked up your coat and once you buttoned it in you followed Kelly down to his parked down car. 

You leaned back in the passenger seat and closed your eyes down, though you smiled as Kelly placed his hand onto your knee then higher up till he cupped your pussy. “Oh shit, I left my thong at your place.”

“You’ll take it with you next time.” It made you happy that there will be a next time. You hummed and parted your legs more as he began to finger you, while he had his other hand on the wheel. 

“Sorry about throwing up…I probably look horrible.”

“Nah, not horrible, just like a messy dirty little whore…but that’s exactly what turns me on.” You moaned and stroked his hairy arm as he was fingering you faster. You held onto his arm and began to breathe faster; you clenched your walls around his fingers. You groaned loudly as you reached your orgasm, he was so experienced and knew exactly where he should rub you. It was amazing, though you gasped as he abruptly stopped the car and honked but thankfully there was no crash and he drove on, his fingers were still inside you. You tilted your head to the side and blushed as he placed his fingers to his lips then licked them off. “Nice, better than morning coffee.” You giggled even if he held a serious face. Okay he was usually a jerk but sometimes he was just so cute. “Right, here we are, don’t be too late, ‘kay?” He waited for you to get out of his car then he rolled his window down. “Flash for me.” You turned back at him as you stood on the pavement, then once you looked around you pulled your coat apart and giggled blushed as he whistled then eventually drove away. 

*

You were excited when Kelly invited you to an exhibition even if you weren’t aware of the paintings and objects, nor about the artists themselves, but you were just happy to spend more time with your boss apart from work. 

“This one is insanely good, don’t you agree? Controversial, but not too much.” You smiled to yourself as Kelly wrapped his arm around you and discretely grabbed onto your ass. 

“Um..yeah…” You drank up the glass of champagne as you held your eyes on the canvas. 

“What an intelligent comment of you Y/N.” You rolled your eyes about the sarcastic comment but looked aside as Kelly leaned in to you. “I love this dress on you, would love to fuck you in it, front of everyone, so they’d see what a dirty girl you are.” Some goosebumps appeared at the back of your neck for his words but he stepped away as someone called him by his name then he went off to talk to an older guy who was some manager or whatever. You were too tipsy to care much. You were just watching Kelly from afar for a while as he was talking with all sort of important people.

“He’s real handsome, isn’t he?” Alexa asked and you just glanced at her with heavy eyelids, you were totally wasted. 

“Kelly? Oh yes.” You were aware that Kelly was fucking with his PA, but you tried not to think much about Kelly’s affairs otherwise you’d have become crazy from the constant feeling of jealousy. “He’s a great boss.” You downed the remained champagne even if it felt shit now since you had at least with two bottles in you. 

“There’ll be a house party, at one of the artist’s penthouse, you’re coming too right?” Alexa asked then she smirked as Kelly walked up to you and kissed her. You felt sick as you saw Kelly’s tongue slipping inside her mouth, so you rather looked away. 

“Do you have some coke Kelly? I could really use some.” You were nervously chewing on your lips without looking at the two of them. 

“Jesus…there are some very conservative people here, keep your voice down okay? Hold on, we’ll leave to the house party in an hour or so, I’ll give you some, don’t worry okay girlie?” You flinched as he stroked your upper arm, but you eventually looked up at him. God you hated Alexa so much. You were angry with Kelly too of course, but you couldn’t hate him, just couldn’t. 

You were totally dozed out and kind of snapped back to reality at the house party where Kelly poured some coke along his palm what you sniffed up your nose, and licked the rest off. You clang onto Kelly and was kissing his neck while he began to make out with Alexa. Maybe you’d not have been against the idea of a threesome but since you hated Alexa the idea totally put you off. 

“Take me home, Kelly. You could fuck me.” You muttered into his ear. You felt like you were losing your balance more by each passed minute. 

“We just arrived Y/N.” You looked up into Kelly’s beautiful blue eyes and hummed as he kissed you on the lips. “Don’t be a mood killer, ‘kay?” You forced a smile and nodded before you stumbled out to the toilet. As soon as you locked yourself into one of the stalls you slipped down on the floor and broke out into tears, you could barely breathe you were sobbing that hard. You began to hit the stalls’ walls and screamed before you hugged your legs to yourself and continued crying. 

“I’m so fucking stupid…” You sniffled then after a few failed attempts you managed to get up. Thankfully the house party was crowded so you managed to get out without Kelly or Alexa noticing you. Shit, you didn’t have any money for a taxi. You walked a few blocks but eventually gave up and just slipped down on the pavement. You were prepared to spend the night there, however you glanced up when someone walked up to you, you couldn’t make out all the things he said but it was basically about where do you live and that he could give you a lift, so with his help you got inside his car and he indeed drove you to your place. 

“Thanks.”

“Would you like me to walk you up?”

“No…I’ll be fine from here, but thanks.”

“Alright…not to sound like a creep but can I get your number?” 

“Are you for real?” You snorted as you ran your eyes on the other. He was younger than your boss, and wasn’t really your type but what surprised you was that you probably looked horrible with your cried out eyes, but he still wanted your number, so eventually you gave it to him, before you walked up to your apartment. Others would have probably took advantage of you but he just drove you home like a gentleman without being inappropriate. You should have felt happy about it, but you just thought of Kelly and cried yourself to sleep. 

*

You were into Kelly, like totally madly and hopelessly, but you just wanted him to lose at least a little of his fucking confidence, so the next time he invited only you to the nightclub, you texted the boy to join you. Before that you had lunch with him, but it was only talking, nothing more. You put on a laced bralette top with black mini skirt and black block heel platform shoes. You didn’t give a fuck that your body wasn’t like Alexa’s, not only model shaped girls could wear sexy clothes.  
You drank a few shots of vodka before you went to the club, you needed some alcohol to be confident. The guy was already there, you smiled slightly as he gave you pecks on the cheek, then you just pulled him after you to the club. 

There was Kelly, leaned against the counter, smoking. Shit, why did he have to look so damn hot? 

“Hey Y/N,” He said once you stepped to him, you smiled as Tommy wrapped an arm around your shoulder. 

“Hey Kelly, this is my boyfriend, Tommy.” You tried to say it without your voice trembling much from the nervousness. 

“Boyfriend, huh?” Kelly inhaled deep down from his cigarette and gave an unbothered look to Tommy’s extended hand but he’s eventually shook it after some delay. Kelly seemed to be fucking pissed and you loved seeing it. You stroked Tommy’s chest through his t-shirt and smirked at Kelly. 

“Come on Tommy, let’s dance.” You pulled him farther, but not too far so Kelly could see the two of you. You were dancing and rubbing your body against Tommy’s, then you smiled as at some point he kissed you. It wasn’t half as good as making out with Kelly, but that wasn’t the point anyway. “I’m thirsty, let’s drink something.” You said and walked up to the bar with him where Kelly was still at. “Two whiskey.” You said to the bartender as you leaned against the counter with one arm. You felt your heart beating faster when Kelly turned towards you. He eyed Tommy then you. 

“I haven’t seen this top on you before, it’s hot.” You blushed from Kelly’s words, then you turned to the bar and downed your drink, unlike Tommy who was sipping on his. “Those beautiful tits.” He said just loud enough so Tommy could hear it too. Your heart began to beat even faster when he placed his palm onto one of your breasts. 

“Kelly…” You gently unfolded his hand then was about to step to Tommy but Kelly pulled you back as he grabbed onto your waist. When he wrapped his arms around you and began to press some kisses along your neck from behind, you felt warmness spreading all over your body.

“I guess I made a huge mistake. Have fun Y/N.” Tommy said on an offended voice then once he put his half empty glass down, he stormed out of the club. 

“Tommy wait…” You weren’t that keen on stopping the guy though, because you were melting from Kelly’s kisses and his touch. 

“Did he fuck you?” He leaned in more and his small beard tickled you a bit, you giggled then looked back into his eyes.

“Why? I thought you don’t care." You bit down on your lower lip as he held onto your breasts and you could feel his bulge pressed against your ass. 

“Did he?”

“No…this was the first time he kissed me.” You said eventually and hummed as he kissed you deeply. 

“Good. He was a fucking loser anyways; did you see his sneakers?” He snorted then pressed some kisses along your shoulder before he bit onto your neck. 

“Pff…what if I would tell that he did fuck me?” You turned around to face him but you winced as he grabbed onto your cheek firmly. 

“Really? What do you think that I’m a fucking teenager and you can play around with me?! Huh?”

“No…” You rubbed your cheek as he let go off you, then just watched in silence as he drank up his whiskey.

“I don’t even know if I wanna take you home. You know what? Go and find someone else.” You froze down for a second, but right away ran after him and you stepped front of him. 

“Kelly! I’m so sorry! Look at me…I did all the make-up, the clothes…everything for you, I barely even knew that guy, I just…at the party I freaked out when I saw you with Alexa…I was fucking jealous…and I just wanted to see whether you really want me. I love you Kelly, and you fucking know that.” You sniffled and wiped the tears off at the edge of your eyes in hopes that the black mascara won’t smear much on your face. “Kelly please…” You walked up closer to him and pressed some kisses onto his cheek then at his neck what you began to lick and nibble at. 

“Jesus….you’re crazy, you know that, right?” He asked then he grabbed onto your ass cheek, his kiss calmed you down. Kelly pulled you to his car, then once you got in he began to drive to his apartment. “You gotta make it up to me, you know? You can start now.” You watched as he unzipped his jeans, then soon untucked his cock. You lowered your head down and licked along his shaft. Shit it was wild, he drank alcohol and you were about to give him a blowjob, but you were loving it. You licked along the glistening slit and hummed as you tasted his pre-cum. You pressed your lips around the head of his cock and you began to suck him, bobbing your head up and down. “Fuck yeah…” Kelly held onto the back of your head and was pulling you down on his dick, it made you to gag but thankfully no more than that. You felt how the car was speeding up, the adrenaline was rising in you. You began to move your head faster, while you tightened your lips around his dick. “Oh fuck Y/N…fuck…fuck!” He pushed the gas pedal down more as he reached his orgasm, his sperm hit against the back of your and you swallowed it all down. He grabbed onto your hair and pulled you up as he slowed the car down before he parked down. “Ah shit girl…” He reached out and stroked your cheek before he tucked his cock back in. 

“Do I still have to make it up to you Kelly?” You asked once you made it to his apartment, and smiled as he pressed you against the wall. 

“First of, take these off.” You smiled slightly as he poked the heel of your shoes with his. You kind of guessed why he didn’t like it, since in it you were taller than him, so you quickly undid it then stepped out of them. “Come.” He walked ahead of you to the bathroom and once he leaned against the closed door he asked you to undress. “Get in the tub.”

“Fine…but there’s no water in it.”

“No shit…just get in, will you?” You nodded and once you sat down he unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out. “Open your mouth.” 

“Why?” You giggled for no reason really, but you were just giddy maybe that’s why. 

“Just open it…Jesus…” He stepped closer to the tub and once you opened your mouth he began to pee on you. 

“Kelly! You pig…” You snorted along with him but eventually you stick your tongue out and began to gulp some down while you let him to pee all over your face, breasts and pussy. You gargled with it before you swallowed it, it had a funny taste of course, but it wasn’t that bad, knowing Kelly’s lifestyle more than half of it was alcohol and drugs.

“You’re fucking sexy.” His comment made you really want him, and you slipped your hand between your legs and began to rub your pussy while you watched him undressing. His hairy chest and his whole body was so damn hot. He helped you up to stand then he thrust his cock in you from behind. “Are you jealous of Alexa?” You panted as he was roughly fucking up in your pussy and he bit down hard on your shoulder. 

“Yes.”

“Her pussy isn’t as tight as yours, and your breasts…oh fuck they’re way hotter.” Kelly whispered into your ear and it was enough to make you cum. Kelly’s moans were so hot, they sounded needy every single time. He came deep in you, then once he pulled out he disappeared for a few seconds though he soon returned with a bottle of whiskey and some pills. He took in three with the whiskey and gave you the other three pills what you took in. 

*

In the morning when you woke up, you were still in the bath tub, Kelly sleeping under you. You shifted only a bit just so you could see his face. You gently stroked his cheek before you pressed a kiss onto his neck. But you cussed as some blood dripped onto his chest and you pushed yourself up as you covered your nose. It wasn’t that bad and thankfully after a few minutes it stopped. You put on your thong and top before you walked out to his balcony and lit a cigarette for yourself. As you were smoking your second cigarette you looked up as Kelly walked out in his underwear looking amazing, and fresh since he took a shower. 

“Shit, it’s not fair, you look so hot.” You puffed the smoke out then let him take what remained of it as he continued smoking it. 

“Your nose…is it okay?”

“Yeah…shit can you see it?” You leaned in as he licked his thumb and wiped some dried blood off from above your upper lip. However it was sweet that he cared, or at least it seemed so. You leaned against the balcony’s railing and just watched him stretch. 

“They’re looking for a new PA in Chicago, at a magazine, a friend of mine runs it. I’ll send Alexa there, so you’ll get her job…Jesus calm down.” He chuckled as you rushed in for a tight hug and began to kiss his neck and lips. “It doesn’t mean anything okay? We’re not a thing. I don’t want any fucking labels.” 

“Yes…of course. Kelly…thank you.” You smiled as he wrapped an arm around you then kissed you. True, it wasn’t a dreamy perfect life, but next to him you felt truly alive, and without him you didn’t even think you would have wanted to live. He was more addictive than cocaine, and you knew you’d die into the withdrawal effects if you couldn’t have him.


End file.
